The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow
by DragonHalf
Summary: There's trouble brewing, Lucia and Princesses must defeat it before Lucia's engagement. Wait Lucia's engaged!What will our poor Pink Princess do when her Lover is with Mikaru and someone else wants Lucia's kingdom and her heart.
1. The unexpected

**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**

**_It's a story about my fav mermaid princess- Princess Lucia. It's going be about Lucia and how she feels, I hope you all like it! XD and it don't own Mermaid Melody and the characters but I'm going make some up! So go on READ!_**

**_Continued from the episode where Lucia watches Kaito and that annoying girl Mikaru (I really don't like her a lot!)_**

_Oh Kaito please remember me soon or I might lose you _thought Lucia sadly while she was walking home ever so slowly because Lina and Hanon are helping to set up for the talent show in a few days.

"Hey Lucia!"

"Huh? Kaito!"

"What's up, why are you walking home alone today?"

"That's because Lina and Hanon are helping our teacher to set up for the talent show today and over the next few days" Lucia said a little happily.

"Well we could walk together home if you like or you would be slow as a turtle like how I saw you walking just now" Kaito said laughing a little.

"That's because I have a lot on my mind ok Mr. Nosy."

"Like what Lucia?" asked Kaito who was actually quite curious.

"Well you see, I got a letter from back home, also from my other friends at their…," then Lucia stopped talking because she was about to kingdom, she put her hands on her mouth.

Then Kaito said, "What was that Lucia?"

"Well what I meant was that friends that live in different towns from my hometown and I miss them." _Let's hope he buys that_ thought Lucia.

"Okay" said Kaito._ What a weird girl, hey that pendant I've seen it before but where, thought_ Kaito. "Hey Lucia."

"Ya Kaito, what?"

"Where did you get that pendant, I think I've seen it before."

"Duh, I, Lina, Hanon and our other friends have the same type of pendant except in different colors but you probably don't remember my other friends." _Is he remembering, is he, and if he is that's awesome _thought Lucia and she started to smile a little.

"So Lucia what was it like when I didn't leave for Hawaii, before I lost my memory and stuff?"

"Well, you were on good terms with me, you found out who I really was, you also found out that you had a twin brother, Gaito but he's gone with…. Sara."

"Wait a sec… I have a twin brother?"

"Ya but he's gone with… Sara.'

'Also what do you mean that I found out who you really were, I don't understand' said Kaito feeling a little uncertain how Lucia knew he had a bro…twin brother and who was Sara and Gaito.

"OH NO I'm gonna be late got to go Kaito or I'll be in so much trouble" said a frantic Lucia.

"Wait, can I come with since Mikaru is with Rhito?"

"Sure, but my parents and my step cousin are here to see me today."

**At Pearl Piari….**

"Hmm… I can't wait to see Princess Lucia, I haven't seen her in a longtime" said Tristan.

"Well we haven't seen, or heard from our daughter since she came to human world, until we mailed her some things a few days ago." Lucia's dad was really excited so see her.

"Of course dear and Lucia has lot duties and responsibilities even more now because some new force is after the girls' pearls again. Luckily they haven't captured any princesses this time" said Lucia's mom Queen Liliana.

"Uncle Akito how will you tell Lucia she is getting engaged with the Sea Prince of Japan when she comes?" asked Tristan.(I made up Lucia's mom, dad, Tristan and Sea prince Singh Tryon so far )

"Well I'm very confident that she'll try since that Panthalassa Prince has lost his memory but I want her to be happy because her happiness means so much to us, it will be okay if she says no because her heart knows the best and it will be okay" said King Akito.

"I'm home!"

"Princess Lucia! Oh how I've missed you" said Tristan.

"Tristan shh."

"sorry Lucia" Tristan said trying to lighten the mood that was upcoming.

"Mom, Dad, Tristan this is Kaito Domoto, he's also Gaito younger brother, also this is my mom, my dad and Tristan."

"So you're the Kaito that Lucia told us so much about, Lucia is quite lucky dear we may just have to call it because it looks like she already_ has_ someone" Lucia's mom emphasized a little.

"What do you mean mom, Tristan what does she mean?"

"Well do you remember Singh Tryon from a longtime ago?"

"Yes I think I do, was he the mean, obnoxious dude who also had a huge crush on me like you."

"LUCIA!"

"Sorry Tristan!"

"Yes that's him, your parents thought that you could…" Tristan stopped talking because he still had a crush on Lucia even though she was her step cousin now.

"To get with engaged with you darling" blurted Lucia's mom.

"What?"

* * *

Hope you like it, this story started my career of writing and I finally decided to upload it onto Fanfiction. Please Review!


	2. Past semi revealed

**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**

**Thank you Icecreamlover98, Mermaid-Hanon and Mermaid-Luchia for being the first Reviewers!**

**_Recap_**

_"To get with engaged with you darling" blurted Lucia's mom._

_"What?"_

* * *

"I know right, I said the same thing sweetie" said Lucia's mom.

"Dad… why?"

"Lucia come here darling." Then he whispered why he agreed.

"Okay dad but you should have told me in the first place because Kaito probably thinks I'm really weird now. And you could've asked me ahead time."

Then Lucia sat next to Kaito. "Lucia, you okay?" asked Kaito.

"Yes, I guess so."

"Uncle Akito, Aunt Liliana, Tristan foods ready, you may come eat now."

"Still looking hot Nikora." Tristan said winking at Nikora but she just rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh my gosh Tristan, you still have a crush on Onee-chan too?"

"So what, I need a girlfriend."

"Just don't hit on my friends" said Lucia laughing a lot.

"Lucia I thought Nikora was your sister said Kaito."

"She actually is my sister but she loves calling our mom and dad uncle and aunt because they say it makes them feel old for some reason. So Kaito, can I ask you something."

"Ya Lucia what is it?"

"Well I was thinking of entering the Talent Competition would you vote for me if I was good?" asked Lucia.

"Ya I would, until you tell me more about my past" said Kaito.

"Hmm, okay Kaito I'll tell you what I know but you so vote for me okay?"

"Okay Lucia."

* * *

**After Lucia told Kaito what she knew about his past….**

"Wow, I can't believe it Lucia, it's quite shocking. Now I know why she kissed me. So let me get this straight, so a pink mermaid saved me about eight years ago from drowning, she gave me her pink pearl to hang on to, to which I did. So after a surfing contest I saw her again, she said she loved me and got her pearl back after she saved me again and told me to look for her and I would find her? Am I correct Lucia?"

"That's right Kaito."

"So did I ever find out her identity Lucia?"

"Yes you did Kaito…." said Lucia with a few tearing threatening to fall out.

"Wow, if that mermaid didn't save me I wouldn't be here right now, I wonder if Mikaru will believe me if I told her."

Lucia put her head down and started to cry a little. "Lucia what's wrong?" asked Kaito because he wondered why she was crying.

"That's because Mikaru always clings to you and I won't have another opportunity to talk to you again."

"That's not true." said Kaito.

"She may be a sickly girl but she wants to keep you away from me at any cost Kaito and breaks my heart to see the one who found out the real me, saved a lot of times from Gaito and his Dark Lovers to be with someone else..! Oh the phone is ringing."

"Lucia… said Kaito, why is what you said make me feel that you are connected to that mermaid."

"Pearl Piari, Lucia speaking"- "Hey Lucia it's me Karen, and Noel! And Coco!"

"KAREN, NOEL, COCO!"

"No need to scream Lucia" said Karen.

"We've missed you guys, when are you coming to visit?"

"Soon Lucia, and about visiting the human world Lucia."

Then Coco started to talk. "It's Coco and our parents are coming also with since they heard that your parents were they were like "Oh my gosh dear, King Akito and Queen Liliana are going to the human world, lets go too you know" said Coco trying to mimic her mother.

"So what about Hanon and Lina's parents, they think they're to cool to come as well" said Lucia sarcastically.

"No they said they were going too" said Coco.

"Ohmyseas that's a lot of people coming to Pearl Piari, I'll go tell Onee-chan, PS stay away from my step cousin girls, he wants a girlfriend and he's weird" said Lucia.

"We'll see what's he's like later, bye Lucia."

"Bye Karen, Noel and Coco. Onee-chan, Karen, Noel, Coco and the other roys are comings since they heard that mom and dad are here" said Lucia.

"My that's going to be a lot of people. Better get some rooms for them."

"So Lucia, who are Karen, Noel and C-" Tristan was cut off by Lucia and she said.

"Tristan just stay away from my friends they already have boyfriends" said Lucia.

"Aw man!"

"Don't worry you lovesick dolphin you'll fin someone" Lucia said while snickering.

"HEY I'M NOT LOVESICK OR A DOLPHIN!"

"Riiiiight, and I'm the Queen of the entire Merworld."

* * *

Chapter 2, hoped you liked it! Review!


	3. Friends and their families

**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**

**Thank you guys who reviewed!**

* * *

"So hi Kaito, I'm Tristan as Lucia said, are you really Gaito's twin brother?"

"Well Tristan I don't really know who Gaito is since I lost my memory I really forgot a lot of important things and Lucia says she feels so sad when I'm with Mikaru, really don't understand what she means."

"Kaito my man, Lucia saves you so many times and you still don't remember her. Ok let me tell you something Kaito" said Tristan very seriously. "Before you for Hawaii, you asked Lucia to be your girlfriend, but I should have been me who asked her out not the dude whose brother died with Princess Sara."

_ Sara that name again and Gaito too_ thought Kaito.

"TRISTAN! Yelled Lucia. Shut Up, don't annoy Kaito."

"But Lucia!" Then Lucia threw a pillow at Tristan's face.

"Do you want me to be gone or not Tristan?" Lucia threatened.

"I guess no Lucia,.."

"Then SHUT UP Tristan."

"Sorry that she's like this, she only does this with me and if I say something I wasn't suppose to say" said Tristan while trying to protect his face from Lucia's anger rage.

***Ring!*** _Could it be them or just Lina and Hanon?_ thought Lucia.

**"SURPRISE Lucia!"**

* * *

"Karen, Noel, Coco!" They all hugged.

"Hey" said Lina.

"How are you guys?" said Hanon as they came walking.

"Lina, Hanon you're back early."

"Ya we finished pretty quickly."

"Hello" said the other mermaid princesses' parents.

"Oh my gosh, Hanonia, Leonia, Karnela, and Choca I haven't seen you ladies since our times as princesses" said Queen Liliana(It told me 4ever to make up the princesses' moms names).

"Yes it's true, and Liliana you're still pretty as ever"said Hanon's mom Queen Hanonia.

"Well so are you ladies. How long did it take to get here ladies?"asked Queen Liliana very curiously.

"Well, we got to confess, when Karen called you we were already on land because we all meet up at Leonia's kingdom and swam together here" said Queen Karnela.

"Hello Queen Liliana, where is your husband Akito?"asked the princesses' dads.

"In the dining room as usual" replied Queen Liliana.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Hey Akito you here?"

"Sure I am my fellow mates."

"Hey how's the King of North Pacific been all this time uh asked?"King Leo, (Lina's dad).

"Fine Leo how about you guys?"

"Just wonderful" said Tetus(Hanon's dad).

"Marvelous" said Kano( Coco's dad).

"Been' missin' my twins being home together what can a father do but complain" said Nikko(Noel and Karen's dad).

"It's good to see everyone again and it looks like our queens are happy as well."

"And our daughters do get along well too."

"Yes it does seem that way."

"Hey Lucia let's take our moms' around town and maybe we might find a huge sale!"Coco said hoping there would be one.

"Well that depends if our moms wanna come and if there's something big is gonna happen so said Lucia, and whose gonna be with Kaito?"

"Your cousin will Lucia so let's go ask them already" said Coco pushing Lucia to their moms.

"Hey Tristan go hang with Kaito, he'll show you around, right Kaito?"

"Sure that's not a problem with me" said Kaito and Tristan.

"Alright then let's go everyone!"

* * *

Chapter 3! Review! Also I need ideas for Chapter 4 I'm fresh out.


	4. Shopping and Noel's bad boy!

**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**

**Thank you guys who reviewed!**

* * *

"So moms' are we having fun?"Coco asked.

"Yes! A thousand times yes!" the Queens said acting like teens.

"Wow doesn't it feel like we're the moms and they're the teens?" Lucia said rubbing her temple and holding the shopping bags.

"Yes it does but it's their first time here" said Noel who also was holding bags.

"It's down right embarrassing! I say let's ditch our moms" Karen said tired from holding their moms' shopping bags.

I doubt we could Karen, they're just like Hanon when there's something huge happening" said Lina.

"Hey! Leave me out of this! And I don't act like that! Hanon yelled while pointing at their moms.

"Hey how come you, Lina and Coco aren't holding any bags!" Lucia, Karen and Noel asked sternly.

"Well, hey do I hear mom? Coming mom! Come Lina you're mom is calling you too." Hanon said while grabbing Lina's arm.

"Y-ya, they are let's go." Then Hanon and Lina zipped to where their moms were.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!"

"These bags are so heavy we won't make it." Lucia said while panting.

"Y-you're right Lucia" said Noel.

"H-hey I just got an idea."

"What is it?"

"HIPPO!"

"Yes Karen-san?"

"Ah! Hippo where did you come from?" said a startled Lucia and Noel.

"Let's go by that tree."

"Hai Karen-san."

"Ok now transform Hippo."

"Um, ok Karen-san." Hippo transformed into his boy form.

"Eh?" said Lucia and Noel.

"Here you go Hippo give these to the Queens' will ya" said Karen handing Hippo the bags. Lucia and Noel were a bit confused but then understood.

"Make sure our moms get every bag Hippo" said Lucia.

"Hai L-Lucia-s-san, but why are t-these b-bags so h-heavy?"

"Hippo don't tell anyone we told you but these are gifts for a special person" Karen said with a wink.

"So Hippo please make sure these get to our moms"Noel said.

"Hai Noel-san, I will not fail you! Hippo is on the job!"

"Thank you Hippo" said the trio while Hippo was leaving.

"I feel a little bad" said Lucia

"Me too" said Noel.

"But at least they get their heavy pain in the butt bags and we can have f-u-n now." Karen said.

"YA!"

* * *

**With Kaito and Tristan**

"Wow, it's so different from home but at least it's lively just like home" said Tristan enjoying his sweet 'ol time with Kaito.

"Your first time here?"

"Yup, it's really different from where I am from. Hey what's that?"

"That? Oh that's the cotton candy stand."

"Cotton Candy? Never heard of it."

"Really? Kaito couldn't believe what he heard. Tristan's never has had cotton candy? Even 1 year olds know what cotton candy is._ Maybe he was never given sweets as a child_ Kaito thought.

"C'mon I buy you one."

"Hey I like you, cool let's go."

* * *

"Hmm, mom told me Ryo's coming in a few days, I can't wait! You guys will like her." said Lucia.

"Ryo, huh?" said Karen and Noel.

"She's 15 like me and she has long gray hair, big gray eyes and her tail is the funniest."

"Her tail wouldn't be a crazy shade a bright pink/red would it?" asked Karen and Noel.

"Ya, have you met her before?"

"I believe so, she came with you're parents to agree something with our parents right Karen?"

"Ya, that's right, she was really nice and she's a good drawer too."

"Well I ca-***Boom***

"Ow, that hurt and oh I'm so sor-Ryo?"

"Oh hi Lucia, longtime no see."

"Lucia you know this guy?"

"Ya,I met him last year, he showed me around because I got lost."

"Typical Lucia."

"Nice seeing you again Lucia but I'm late for meeting my friend, hope to see you again."

"Later Ryo."

"Isn't that funny. You know a guy named Ryo and have a cousin named Ryo." said Karen.

"Soo, what are you getting at Karen?" Lucia asked because she was puzzled.

Karen and Noel sighed. "What she means is that Ryo and Ryo may meet each other" said Noel.

"I'd love to see that."

"You'll probably will."

"Maybe, just maybe."

* * *

**With the Queens and three Princesses and a Hippo whose like 20 feet behind them**

"Also girls, human school has been ok or difficult?" asked Hanon's mom.

"It's ok, but can't say that for Lucia" said Hanon.

"Ah, Lucia I was thinking we should have a special celebration after you girls defeat Mikeru, sounds good right?" said Lucia's mom.

"Queen Lilliana-sama! Please wait!"

"Lucia since when do you call me-Hippo?_!_ What are you doing here and where are Lucia, Noel and Karen?"

"L-Lucia-san, K-Karen-san and Noel-san were t-tired of carrying your b-bags and since Ha-Hanon-san. L-Lina-san and C-Coco-san were not h-holding them, they are being d-delivered to th-them and K-Karen-san and the o-others a-are o-off to have F-U-N right now" said an exhausted Hippo.

"I guess it's only fair" said Lina's mom.

"It sure is, they were carrying the bags for the last 2 and half hours" said Karen and Noel's mom.

"That's right, they must have been exhausted from carrying these bags. That's probably why they left." said Hanon's mom.

"Where is this going mother?" Hanon asked.

"You three have to carry the bags." said Hanon's, Lina's, and Coco's mom.

"No! We don't wanna!" said Coco.

"They're way too heavy." said Lina.

"Exactly, you three aren't worn out. So here you go!" said Lina's mom handing them the bags.

"Totally not fair." said Coco.

"Ditto." said Lina and Hanon. And the Queens kept chatting on.

* * *

**Back with our Three Princesses**

"Lucia how can agree to this?" asked Karen.

"You love Kaito, why are you agreeing?" asked Noel. "Even if it's for our Kingdoms, you're happiness should be included with everyone else's. It would be pointless then."

"I know, I know, but I feel that it's the only choice right now and soon it'll all be alright. It just feels like that."

"Don't worry Lucia, we'll be there for you and hey maybe Kaito may get jealous and start remembering about the history between you two." said Karen.

"Aww that'd be so kawaii! He'd see you with the Sea Prince and say 'Get away from my Princess! She's mine, I already claimed her way before you and we're both in love with each other! If you don't leave I fight for my love!' Ah, sure a wonderful love story!" said Noel with hearts in her eyes.

Lucia and Karen both sweatdropped and said. "Noel, there's no way Kaito would say that. Face it, you've been reading too many human love stories."

"But wouldn't you want your lover to say that when someone else is trying to rip you away from your lover. It's sweet isn't it."

"Noel, any boy would die before they'd say that." said Karen.

"Noel, even Kaito wouldn't say anything like that, it's way too chessy." said Lucia.

"Aw, you girls totally ruin the awesomeness." said Noel pouting.

"How do you know Noel? Do you have a boyfriend? Hmm.." said Karen and Lucia.

"N-no, why would you think that?"

"We should ask Coco, no? She's pretty reliable in boy situations at times." said Lucia.

"You've gotta point, but why would Noel get a boyfriend and not tell me?"

"Maybe it's a bad boy and she's scared to tell everyone."

"No way! She likes a bad boy?_!_?_!_ We've gotta go find Coco and pronto!"

"Girls I can hear you y'know." said Noel while sweatdropping but was ignored.

"Come on Noel we've gotta go find Coco!" said Lucia.

"But Lucia what about shopping and our moms'?" said Noel.

"We've gotta snatch Coco and sneak away and then do some serious shopping of our own!"

"Ya!"

* * *

**Back with the Queens and the girls**

"My gosh, now I get why Lucia, Karen and Noel ditched us." said Hanon.

"Me too." said Lina.

"Wah! Why didn't they take me too?" whined Coco.

"Girls where are we?" asked Hanon's mom.

"Far away from Pearl Piari mother, far away." replied Hanon mindless.

"My, what do we do? I think we should go back, we've enough fun today ladies, we should go back to Pearl Piari." said Lucia's mom.

"Taxi!" yelled Lina and Hanon and the taxi stopped.

"A taxi, nice but we're all not going to fit in one." said Coco.

"Hey Taxi!" said Hanon again because it so happens that another taxi passed by and also stopped.

"Wow." said Coco sweatdropping.

"Ok, Hanon and her mom and Lucia's and Coco's mom can go together and my mom, Karen & Noel's mom, Coco and I can go together." said Lina.

"What about Lucia and the other two?" asked Coco.

"Coco, call them." said Lina.

"Ok, I'll call Lucia's cell."

* * *

"Hello, it's Lucia.

"Hey Lucia, where are you guys?" asked Coco.

"Why?"

"Because we're going back to Pearl Piari right now."

"Wait where are you? We need your help." said Lucia.

"By a billboard thingy saying 'Buy Sing4ever! You'll sound like a real Star!' Ok?" said Coco.

"Oh we see it we're coming but try to slip away we'll be by the bushes!" said Lucia.

"Ok, cool." said Coco. "Hey Lina, they're not near here. I'm gonna go look for them ok?"

"Are you sure Coco? Want us to come?"

"N-no, no. I'll be fine. Later!"

* * *

"Coco! Over here!" shouted Lucia.

"So guys what's happening that you need me?"

"Noel is in love with a bad boy!" said Karen and Lucia

"NOT!" said Noel but it was ignored.

"She's..WHAT!"

* * *

**End of this chapter please review and if you have any ideas for the next chapter message me and Noel should she have a bad boy or not? And someone's gonna kill Lucia's chances of getting Kaito back even more. Can you guess who?**


	5. Noel's crush and His arrival

**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**

**Thank you guys who reviewed!**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Coco! Over here!" shouted Lucia._

_"So guys what's happening that you need me?"_

_"Noel is in love with a bad boy!" said Karen and Lucia_

_"NOT!" said Noel but it was ignored._

_"She's..WHAT!"_

* * *

"Ok, ok. Re phase that please!" said Coco.

"Noel's." said Lucia.

"In love." said Karen.

"With a **BAD BOY**!" said Lucia and Karen.

"No! They're wrong! Don't listen to them Coco." said Noel.

"Noel..." said Coco. "I..I..I"

"Yes?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH A BAD BOY! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US!"

"I know! Karen and I said the same thing." said Lucia.

"I was shocked. My Nee-san is in love but she didn't tell me. I felt a bit betrayed y'know." said Karen.

"YOU GUYS!" shouted Noel and they looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I'm not in love with a bad boy! I'm not in love at all actually, I just have a crush." said Noel shyly.

"WHAT! WHO! WHEN! WHERE! AND HOW!" said Coco, Karen and Lucia.

"Well..." said Noel. "You guys are going say 'I can't believe it! You're crazy'."

"Who is it?" asked Coco.

"Tri...Trist.." said Noel unable to finish it and Lucia gasped.

"No way! Tristan!" said Lucia and Coco and Karen's eyes widened.

"Yes..." said Noel and she looked down.

"AWWW! That's so awesome! You're so lucky Noel!" said Lucia.

"What...?!" said Noel baffled.

"I know this is crazy but that's awesome! Go for it! Tristan's a great guy when you get to know him and he's also such a book geek even though he doesn't show it." said Lucia.

"Noel, that's so cute! I think you two would be so cute together!" said Coco.'

"Yes Noel, he seems like your type!" said Karen.

"T-Thanks guys!" said Noel tearing up a bit. "You guys rock!"

"Alright! We're putting our plan into action!" said Coco. "To make Tristan fall for Noel!"

"Awesome!" said Lucia and Karen and Noel smiled.

"Also Lucia, I have some bad news for you." said Coco.

"What is it?"

"It's about your Engagement." said Coco looking away and Lucia's face had horror written on it.

**X**

_**At Pearl Piari**_

"Aunt Liliana, we didn't tell Lucia that the Prince is coming tomorrow. I think she'll be a bit upset. Everyone knew except her, Lina, and Hanon." said Nikora.

"Oh Nikora, what would we have done. She would have refused if we told her earlier. She's quite stubborn you know. It was miracle that she accepted it in the first place. I don't wish to overwhelm my little girl." said Queen Liliana.

"I know, but right now Lucia's heart is suffering and the outcomes of this I don't know whether Lucia's heart will heal or not." said Nikora.

"Don't worry Nikora, Lucia is 15, she'll know what her heart wants and I know her heart will heal somehow. I know it."

Nikora smiled. "You are her mother. You always know what Lucia's feeling."

"And you are her Nee-san, you understand her as well as I do. So let's root for the best, Nikora." said Queen Liliana smiling.

"Yes, I hope we do get the best outcome."

**X**

_**Back with Lucia and the others**_

"He's coming tomorrow Lucia. Your mother didn't want to overwhelm you. And she wanted to give you this as a birthday present since she missed you 15th birthday." said Coco handing Lucia the bag.

Lucia looked inside and pulled out a beautiful stapless red dress with seashells on the sash the went around the dress and shells on the hem of the dress and matching earrings and necklace. There also were a few shell pins too. "Mom always had such great taste." said Lucia smiling.

"You..like it?" asked Coco.

"I love it. Even though I have to wear it tomorrow, I wanna try it on." said Lucia.

"Awesome! Let's go to that clothing store!" said Coco and they went.

**_In the shop_**

"Lucia, you ready to show us?" asked Coco.

"Yes but I look like Mer me. Why?" said Lucia.

"Aha...haha..Well the pins change you into your Mer self and I betcha you look really pretty!" said Coco.

"C'mon Lucia! Show us already!" said Karen.

"Hurry Lucia!" said Noel and then Lucia walked out in her red dress with red high heels, a few white, pink and red bracelets and her hair had the pins and she looked it Mer Lucia.

"You look so gorgeous!" said Noel, Karen, and Coco.

"Y-you really think so?" asked Lucia.

"Of course! Let's take some pictures!" said Coco.

"Girls don't we have dresses like mine?" asked Lucia.

"Yes but they're not as pretty as yours." said Noel.

"Who cares! Just change so we can take pictures already!" said Lucia.

"Alright! Let's do this!" said Coco. So they change and took a bunch a pictures.

"That was fun. And you guys looked amazing!" said Lucia.

"You looked more amazing Miss Lucia." said Coco.

"Too bad Lina and Hanon weren't here." said Noel.

"I know, it was a whole load of fun." said Karen. They were still in their outfits.

"Lucia?" said a familiar voice.

"Tristan...? Girls I thought I just heard Tristan." said Lucia.

"Me too. I think he said your name Lucia." said Noel.

"You must have wanted him to say your name, right Noel?" teased Coco.

"N-no!"

"Oh, it's really you Lucia. All dolled up but for who?" Tristan said teasing while walking up to them.

"Hey!"

"I see that Princess Noel has a reason to be all dolled up. I mean she's actually worth it y'know." said Tristan. And Noel smiled and Lucia smacked Tristan.

"Shut it Tristan! It's my birthday gift! So shut up!" Lucia said smacking him.

"Ouch...ouch! Stop it Lucia. Geez pretty on the outside but a monster on the inside." And this made Lucia smack Tristan more and Noel giggled a bit.

"Hey Tristan!" called out a voice. "Where are you!"

"Over here Kaito!" said Tristan.

"Tristan, Kaito can't come over here! Just look at_ us_!"

"All I see is a bunch of girls dressed up."

"You're an idiot. Must I spell it out!"

"Hey Tristan these are my frie...Who are these girls?" asked Kaito.

"Oh, them? Just girls that utterly adore me." said Tristan and Lucia kicked him.

"Well actually, they're friends. Oww..." said Tristan.

"Hello I'm Kengi!" He told Coco.

"I'm Daichi." He told Karen.

"And I'm Grey." He told Noel and took her hand.

"Sorry buddy but she's off limits." said Tristan and pulled Noel away from Grey.

"Sorry, didn't know, she was your's." said Grey and the girls gasped and Noel majorly blushed.

"Ok nice to meet you guys, but we're in a hurry, we've gotta go! C'mon we'll be late!" said Coco.

"Ya, later guys!" said Lucia.

And they left and Kaito felt like he knew the the girl in the red dress.

"Guys, I think I know the girl in the red dress." said Kaito.

"No way! You think you know that hottie but you mostly likely don't like how you didn't remember Lucia." said Kengi.

"Ya, so let's go!" said Grey. "But the girl in the blue was a total hottie."

"Ya, but she seems like she's Tristan's." said Kaito.

"We'll see who she'll pick. The dance is coming and she's probably a friend of Lucia's since she knew her cousin. I'm gonna court the blue hottie!" shouted Grey and the others sweatdropped.

"Really? Court?" said Kaito and rolled his eyes.

"Hey! I betcha I could get her before you could get the girl in the red dress, since you _say_ you know her."

"Alright deal. Let's do this." said Kaito and they shook hands.

**X**

"Tristan, thanks to you we almost got turned into bubbles!" said Lucia, she was scolding Tristan all the way back to Pearl Piari.

"It's not my fault the four of you decided to dress up." Tristan said.

"What do you mean? Is it wrong for us to dress up? If it is we won't do it anymore." said Noel in her sweetest voice.

"N-no. I-it's a-alright. Just be mo-more careful next time." said Tristan blushing.

"Ok and thank you." said Noel and kissed Tristan on the cheek and she ran up to the other girls.

"Noel! You're so..Man I can't believe you just did that!" said Coco.

"Go Noel! You totally just went up!" said Lucia.

"You so totally are gonna get together with him." said Karen and they laughed.

Tristan was wondering why they were laughing and who was Noel going to end with? It bothered him a bit. Is he jealous? Tristan shook his head. Noel and him could never be together or could...they?

"Hey Tristan hurry up!" said Noel waving at him.

"I'm coming!"

_**At Pearl Piari**_

"We're back! Mom, Onee-chan, Hanon, Lina? Anyone?" said Lucia.

"Where is everyone?" said Noel and then they heard laughter.

"I hear laughter." said Karen.

"We should go check it out." said Tristan.

* * *

"Ha! I got you Liliana!"

"You cheated Akito! I saw you!" whined Queen Liliana.

"No I didn't Liliana."

"You SO did. Fess up Akito!"

"Uncle Akito, just fess up." said Nikora.

"Grr..I took an extra card." said King Akito.

"HA! I knew it!" said Queen Liliana and Lucia was surprised at her mother's outburst and sweatdropped.

"Oh Liliana." sighed the other Queens.

"Akito totally was busted!" said the other Kings.

"I see you guys were playing Starfish Go and Dad cheated, didn't he." said Lucia.

"Our daughter knows us_ too_ well." said King Akito.

"Yes and you always were the cheater, I'm glad Lucia didn't pick that up from you." said Queen Liliana.

"Liliana at least she didn't pick up your rudeness."

"I beg your pardon not! I am not rude!"

"And they're fighting again. I'll leave them to Onee-chan. Lina, Hanon come with us." said Lucia. And they went up to Lucia's room.

**X**

"Lucia you look absolutely gorgeous! I can't believe they didn't say anything!" said Hanon.

"Don't worry, they were busy playing. They'll say something later." said Lucia

"You four look awesome." said Lina.

"Don't worry Lina, we have some for you and Hanon too. So go change into these." said Coco handing them bags.

"Um..ok. Should we be worried?" asked Lina and Hanon.

"No, no. Just change already!" said Coco pushing them.

After they change they told even more pictures and made an album

**_'Pictures of the best friends 4ever and ever'_**

"Nice and guess what!" said Coco and Noel tried to stop her but couldn't and Coco said it but softly and Hanon and Lina said.

"AWW!" Well Hanon did.

"Nice, you've got yourself a nice catch." said Lina.

"Ya, I just hope he likes me back." said Noel.

Tristan was listening and still wondered who Noel liked and frankly was annoyed. He liked Noel ever since he first layed his eyes on her but also still liked Lucia but that was slowing diminishing.

'Damn it! Who does Noel like!' thought Tristan angrily. 'I've gotta find out and fast!'

"C'mon Noel! Fess up!" said Lucia and Tristan pressed his eye to the door.

"No! I swear I didn't!" That was Noel.

"You so did!" That was Karen.

'Are they talking about the kiss she came me earlier?' thought Tristan.

Then the door opened and Noel was the one who opened. And guess what happened. Tristan fell onto Noel, who fell backwards and the Tristan was on Noel and Noel was under Tristan.

"Ohmyseas." said Lucia

"My seas! Tristan! You sure work fast onto making girls fall for you when you fall on them." snickered Coco.

"Say Cheese!" said Karen.

"Karen, NO!"

**_*SNAP*_**

"Oh, I'm so sorry Noel!" said Tristan and got off Noel and helped her up.

"So dear cousin, what were you doing against my door?" asked Lucia smirking.

"N-nothing at all! I thought I heard my name that **_IS _**all!" said Tristan fluttered. "I'm going now!"

"Yes, yes and Noel bring the colorful jelly too!" added Karen. "And don't eat them all this time!"

"I swear I didn't last time!"

'Is that what they were talking about?' thought Tristan.

"Yes, I'm going geez!" said Noel and shut the door and sighed.

"Sorry." said Tristan.

"Why?"

"I did fall on you and made a scene. Y'know, sorry 'bout that."

"Oh, it's ok. I'll make sure they don't blackmail us with that picture, so do you want some jelly before they gobble it all up." said Noel.

"Sure and Lucia's probably going to be the one that eats all them up. She**_ loves_ **sweets to death. I think she'll get fat before she turns 16." said Tristan.

"HEY!" said Lucia from inside the room. "I HEARD THAT!" And Noel and Tristan laughed.

"Let's go before she has a meltdown." said Tristan.

"Ya." And they went downstairs. The girls had to hold down Lucia so she wouldn't go strangle Tristan. And when Noel came back she said she was going to hang out with Tristan for awhile and they girls cheered her on.

So Noel and Tristan talked until like 2:00 am and they said bye to each other and went off to bed. Noel and Tristan were pretty happy, they had started bonding which was a good sign for their relationship.

_**Next Day, His arrival**_

"C'mon girls WAKE UP!" yelled Nikora.

"Nikora-san. calm down!" said Hippo. [Hippo finally shows up, ehehe]

"How can I calm down! His highness from the Sea of Japan is coming! We must get everything ready!"

"Nikora, slow down, breathe and clam down." said Taki-san. "Let me tell you, your fortune."

"Alright, Taki-san."

"His Highness, is..is going to be rude child today if you don't have Lucia perfect."

"Aaaaahhhh! That was terrible fortune! Get everything and everyone ready!" shouted Nikora.

"Did you hear that Lucia, that rude Prince is going to say something bad about you!" said Coco.

"I don't know, but if he does we'll clobber him, right girls!" said Lucia.

"Right!"

"Let's give Pearl Piari a makeover!" said Lucia.

"Ya!"

For the next three hours the set Pearl Piari. Once they were done, it looked amazing and everyone changed and awaited his arrival.

"He's taking too long." said Coco pissed off.

"He's going to get a smacking from me." said Karen pissed off.

"I'll kick him then." said Hanon pissed off as well.

"I'll punch him." said Lina who was also pissed off .

"We'll throw him out." said Coco and Noel who were still pissed off .

"Girls, just wait a bit longer." said Lucia sweatdropping. "But you're right. Even if he's a_ Prince._ You don't kept other Royal Families waiting." said Lucia also pissed off a bit.

"Nikora-san!" said Hippo running in. "They're here!"

'There goes nothing.' thought the Princesses. "Welcome King and Queen of the Japanese Sea. Welcome to Pearl Piari!"

"Thank you Princesses and let us introduce our son, Singh Tryon but call him Tray. As he prefers." said the King and Queen. And their son walked in.

"Hello I am Tray, Prince of the Japanese Sea, it's my pleasure to meet everyone and where is my bride to-be?"

'A bit straightforward. Asking for Lucia, like that! What a nuisance.' thought Tristan and the other Princesses.

"I asked, where is my bride to-be?" Tray is a bit angrily.

'Sheesh, what's his prob!' thought Lucia and she stepped forward. "Here I am, nice to see you again Prince Tray." said Lucia looking down.

"Ah dear Lucia, it's wonderful to see you again."

"Queen Esita, sit in our Grand room, if you please. You too King Roland." said Queen Liliana.

"Of course Lily-bun." said Queen Esita.

'How dare she call me that! After what's happened 14 years ago!' thought Queen Liliana and the other Queens saw her expression, went over to her to help Liliana calm down.

"Yes, to the Grand room. Tray you may come with us if you like." said King Roland.

"No thank you, Father. I'll stay with the Princesses."

"Wonderful! You and Lucia can reconnect!" said Queen Esita and the other Queens were disgusted with her.

"We're going to the Dinning hall, follow us." said Noel.

Once there, Tray said something that pissed off Lucia really badly.

"Luce-" started Tray but Lucia cut him off.

"Lucia is what I prefer."

"Alright, Lucia, I heard you fell in love with a human!" said Tray laughing and they looked at him with wide eyes.

"W-where did you hear that from!" said Lucia.

"I knew it! So it was a lie!" said Tray laughing. "My Lucia would never fall in love with a mere human! You have much better taste!"

Lucia was pissed now, she was not his and she utterly wants to slap him.

"I am in love." said Lucia.

"Hmm..must be me..right?"

'Wrong. I'm in love with the last remaining heir of the Panthalassa clan."

"Hahaha! You're to funny Lucia! And when I hugged you, your waist was a bit big. Did you get fat because of the human food?"

**_*SMACK*_**

* * *

Sorry that I ended the chapter here! I finally update again. I feel really sorry for our dear Princess Lucia. Please review!~


	6. A whole lotta yelling

_**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**_

**Thank you guys who reviewed!**

* * *

_Recap_

_"Hahaha! You're to funny Lucia! And when I hugged you, your waist was a bit big. Did you get fat because of the human food?"_

_*SMACK*_

* * *

"How dare you say that." said Coco cracking her knuckles. "You will apologize to Lucia are you're dead.

"You've messed with the wrong girl and her friends." said Lina, Karen, and Hanon with scary faces.

Lucia was crying, she wanted to hit that stupid Prince even more, but Noel was holding her and telling her to calm down.

"What happened!" said Queen Liliana. They came from the Grand Room.

**"Him!"** the girls said vehemently.

"Why is Lucia crying? My poor little girl." said Queen Liliana and she went over to Lucia.

"Tray..what happened?" asked Queen Eista.

"I don't know Mother! She's the one who slapped me!" And Queen Eista and King Roland gasped.

"Akito! Tell your daughter to behave!"

"Well! Roland, she probably slapped him because your son bad mouthed her!" said King Akito.

"My son would never do that!"

"Oh he did." said the girls.

"WHAT!"

"He called poor Lucia fat and laughed that she fell in love with a human." said Coco and King Roland and Queen Eista looked at her. "A human who's actually the last remaining heir of the Panthalassa Clan. But unfortunately he lost his memories."

"Excuse me! Lucia is my bride-to-be!" said Tray.

"Oh shut up." said Coco.

"Coco! Apologize!" scolded Queen Choco, Coco's mother.

"Lucia belongs to someone else." said Hanon.

"She can never be yours." said Lina.

"She's in love with someone else." said Karen and Noel.

"NO! I won't have this!" shouted Tray.

"Tray! Behave! And apologize to Princess Lucia right now!" scolded Tray's mother.

"Ok, I'm sorry Lucia but your mine."

"Alright, I think it's best if we went home now. See you tomorrow." said Tray's mom. And they left.

"Finally they're gone." murmured Queen Liliana.

"Yes, girls what exactly happened?" asked Nikora.

"We-not he was talking, he said Lucia fell in love with a human." said Coco.

"Then he started laughing about it, a lot." said Hanon.

"Then Lucia asked where he heard it from. And he said he knew could never love a human." Lina.

"That she had a better taste and Lucia said she was in love, and he thought Lucia was in love with him." said Karen.

"She said no and he said her waist was big and that she was fat." said Noel.

"That boy need to be taught a lesson!" said Queen Karnela, Karen and Noel's mom.

"He does." said Queen Leonia, Lina's mom.

"I hate him." whispered Lucia.

"What'd you say baby?" asked Queen Lilian.

"I FREAKIN HATE HIM!" shouted Lucia and she ran out the door and left Pearl Piari with tears running out from her eyes. _I'll never forgive him, never ever. Kaito, please remember me and please free me from that horrid Prince!_ thought Lucia.

"Hmm..what to do?" said Kaito and he saw Lucia, mer self in her special dress.

"Hey! You!" called Kaito and Lucia ran by with huge tears coming out. "WAIT!"

Lucia stopped and wiped her tears. "Yes, do you need something?"

"Do..do we know each other?"

Lucia didn't know how to answer. "No..we've never met. Sorry." And Lucia was about to leave but Kaito caught her arm.

"Are you friends with Lucia?"

"Lucia? Which one!" Lucia said angrily.

"Lucia Nanami..I think."

"I don't take 'I thinks'! You're Kaito Domoto. The one who broke my friend, Lucia Nanami's heart. And I know so." said Lucia.

"So you know Lucia..?" said Kaito confused.

"Of course I do. So maybe you should try to connect the dots between Lucia and a certain pink mermaid."

"Wait! Can we go to the dance together!"

"No, why don't you ask a crying Lucia? Wait you can't because you like Mikaru and don't even try to spend time with Lucia! So maybe she'll just send me to go with you! Good day!"

"Girls." said Kaito running his hand in his hair. "They're so confusing." Then a flashback came back.

_"KAITO!" yelled a blonde._

_"LUCIA!" yelled Kaito._

_Ahh! These..are they flashbacks? Who is that blonde? Is she Lucia or a different person? _thought Kaito and he went home thinking about Lucia and that blonde that yelled at him. The same blonde from the day before.


	7. Finding Lucia

_**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**_

**Thank you guys who reviewed!**

Recap

_"KAITO!" yelled a blonde._

_"LUCIA!" yelled Kaito._

_Ahh! These..are they flashbacks? Who is that blonde? Is she Lucia or a different person? thought Kaito and he went home thinking about Lucia and that blonde that yelled at him. The same blonde from the day before._

* * *

'I..I can't believe that horrid prince wants me to be his! Is he crazy! Oh what can I do..?' thought Lucia. "I'm gonna go home..and then go for a swim.."

So Lucia went home, she didn't know the girls were looking for her.

_**X**_

"Lucia! LUCIA! WHERE ARE YOU!" the girls shouted.

"Where could've Lucia gone?" asked Noel.

'Anywhere, she was in major tears." said Lina.

"Well we've still got to keep searching. Don't give up hope!" said Coco.

"Ya!"

Then they saw Kaito walk by.

"Kaito!"

Kaito saw them and walked to them.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We're looking for Lucia." said Hanon.

"Lucia..? I saw a blonde saying she knew Lucia." said Kaito.

'Kaito saw Mer Lucia and didn't realize anything? What?' though the girls.

"Did you remember anything?" asked Lina.

"Ya, a blonde yelled at me when I yelled out for her. It was really weird."

"Lucia..." the girls said.

"What?" said Kaito puzzled.

"Lucia's somewhere here crying because a rude idiot made her cry." said Coco.

"Ok, I'll help too. I'll call you guys if I see her." said Kaito.

"Ok, cool.." said Lina.

"Let's go!" said Hanon and they went.

**_X_**

'Why is my life so suckish? Why?' thought Lucia.

**_*BUMP*_**

"Ow...I'm so sorry!" said Lucia.

"You should be." said a guy. He was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes, muscular. "Whoa, aren't you a pretty thing. Did your boyfriend dump you? I sure can make you happy."

Lucia was pissed off. She did not need this garbage right now. Let's put those fighting lessons her dad taught her in action. Lucia kicked the guy in the stomach.

"Leave me alone and FYI my boyfriend didn't dump me! Someone idiot is trying to marry me! I'm only 15 so stay away!" shouted Lucia.

"Girly, you can't do that to the boss!"

"YA!"

Lucia was even more pissed. "Ok then. Here you two go!" And Lucia pretty much beat them up...

"You're crazy!"

"I am? You're going to have even more pain." And her mic showed up.

**_'State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
That's fine I'll tell mine that you're gay!  
That's fine you won't mind if I say'__  
_**

"OWWWWW! STOP!"

Lucia stopped. "Ok, later then..." And she smiled.

_X_

"Girls, did you hear that?" asked Karen.

"Ya...sounded like Lucia!" said Hanon. "What if Michel's dumb losers got her!" said Hanon panicking.

"I'm pretty sure Lucia can defeat them, Hanon." said Lina.

Then a they saw a blonde walking with a smirk. It was Lucia.

"LUCIA!" they shouted. And Lucia saw them.

"Hey guys!"

"Don't 'hey guys' us! Where were you! Are you ok? Safe?" said Coco.

Lucia was a bit surprised at Coco's reaction. "I'm fine and I'm so sorry that I ran off..I just felt..felt so powerless. I didn't know what to do."

Coco and the girls smiled. "It's ok. We're here for you. We always will be, whether you like it or not." said Coco

"Coco." said Lucia playfully smacking her arm. And the girls hugged.

Then Coco spoke. "Aunt Liliana said someone was coming over but we were in a hurry, I didn't hear who it was."

Then they heard some terrible singing.

"W-who's singing!" Lucia said covering her ears.

"I-I don't know, but it's sounds like Lady Bat!" said Lina.

"C-C'mon girls let's transform.

* * *

_**"Pink Pearl Voice!"**_

_**"M**__izuiro __**Pearl Voice!"**_  


_****__"Green __**Pearl Voice!"**_

_****____**"Purple **__**Pearl Voice!"**_

_****____****__**"Yellow **__**Pearl Voice!"**_

_****____****__**"Aiiro **__**Pearl Voice!"**_

_****____****__**X**_

"Let's go!" said Lucia.

"Ya!" said the girls and they nodded.


	8. Zombies, oh Zombies

_**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**_

_**Thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_Recap_

_Then they heard some terrible singing._

_"W-who's singing!" Lucia said covering her ears._

_"I-I don't know, but it's sounds like Lady Bat!" said Lina._

_"C-C'mon girls let's transform._

* * *

"AHAHA! Be my servants!" shouted Lady Bat. "Be loyal to Master Michel!"

"YO! Over here Cross dresser!" shouted Coco.

Lucia sweatdropped. "I-I don't think that was necessary, Coco.."

"Whatever, I already said it..." said Coco.

"Ahaha! You've fallen into my trap Mermaid Princesses!" shouted Lady Bat.

"Which would be...?" said everyone.

"THIS! GO MY PETS! AFTER THEM!" commanded Lady Bat.

"Mermaid P-princesses, to capture." said the zombies.

"Oh this isn't good..." said Lucia.

"Oh on! Zombies are after us again Lucia!" screamed Hanon.

"C-calm down Hanon." said Lucia trying trying to calm her down.

"We will get you.." said the zombies.

"Like you well! Run everyone!" said Lina.

"Ok!"

The girls ran in different directions and Lady Bat sat there in amusement.

_Oh I will win, this is my big chance. Master Michel will reward well if I catch all these Mermaid Princesses._ thought Lady Bat.

"Lucia, what are we going to do!" said Coco, she and Lucia were running together.

"I don't know, maybe a song will stop them!"

Coco thought for a moment. "Let's try!"

**_'Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe _**  
**_GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita _**

**_Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga _**  
**_Subete janai koto ni kidzuite _**  
**_Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta _**  
**_Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne'_**

Lucia and Coco sang but there was something off...

"We will get Mermaid Princesses!" said the zombies.

"Oh no, our song didn't affect them Coco!"

"That's not good...Run!"

Then zombies grabbed Lucia.

"H-hey! Let go!"

"Must capture Princesses!" said the zombies. Then Lucia hit the zombies and they sang again.

**_'Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru _**  
**_ Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame _**  
**_ Setsunai hodo motometeru _**  
**_ Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni _**  
**_ Utagai nante yaburi suteyou _**  
**_ Katai kizuna o shinjite _**

**_Fuan ya kodoku wa jibun no yowasa ga umidasu kage _**  
**_Me o sorasanai de mukiaeru yo nigetari shinai de _**

**_Te ni fureru mono ya kanjiru netsu dake ga _**  
**_RIARU janai koto o oboete _**  
**_"Sasaeau" to iu imi o shitta ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne _**

**_Kakegae no nai nakama to musunda kizuna wa eien _**  
**_Doko ni itatte todoku MERODII _**  
**_Hitoribocchi janai kara _**  
**_Meguri kuru kisetsu ga inochi o umidasu mitai ni _**  
**_Yukkuri dakedo sodatete yukou _**  
**_Fukai kizuna o shinjite'_**

As they sang, the zombies Lucia hit was getting affected..

"NO!" said the zombies and turned back into regular humans.

"Coco, those zombies turned back into humans, why..." said Lucia.

"I don't know, what's that white thing?" said Coco and walked to the humans and bent down. "It looks it a wing piece.."

Lucia looked at it and remembered something. Lanhua was wearing something very similar to that. "Wait..I remember Lanhua wearing that. It blocked our song but then Lina hit her, she then heard our song after that. That's probably what Lady Bat put on the zombies." said Lucia.

"If that crosser-dresser did, then Lina, Hanon, Karen, and Noel have to find that out or they'll be captured." said Coco.

Lucia nodded. "Let's go find them."

"I'm with you! Let's go!" said Coco and they ran.

_**With Hanon, Lina, Karen, and Noel...**_

"AHH! Why do zombies always chase us!" cried Hanon.

"I don't know, but keep running!" said Lina.

"This sucks! How long will they chase us for?" said Karen. "We tried singing but it didn't affected them, what's the deal?"

"I think they somehow a device blocking our songs." said Noel.

"Wait..that like Lanhua." said Lina and Hanon.

"What?" said Karen and Noel.

"Lanhua, had this wing piece that blocked our music but Lina broke it and then she was affected." said Hanon.

"So it's a possibility these zombies have it." said Lina.

Then Noel tripped and then Hanon too...and the zombies got them too...

"Hey! Let go us us!" said Noel and Hanon. Lina and Karen helped them; they each broke wing pieces.

Then the zombies let go of them and then Lina said. "C'mon guys, let's sing!"

"Ok!"

******_'Arashi no umi ni utarete makesou na ima wo  
Furiharae ai wo mitsumete kono mune ni_**

******_Tachiagaru yo nando demo yakusoku no tame ni_**

******_Shakunetsu no raito wo abite shibuki ga mau_**

******_Taiyou yori mo atsuku atsuku atsuku_**

******_Utagoe wa motto takaku takaku takaku  
Ima koso, ima koso_**

******_Hageshii kodou afuredasu ai no MELODY_**

******_Takanaru kodou shinjitsu wa tatta hitotsu  
Kumori no nai kagami ni utsushite  
Tsutawaru kodou wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite umareru atsui pafekuto hamoni_**

******_Ude hirogete uketomeru anata no subete ga_**

******_Kurushikute hajimete shitta hontou no ai_**

**_Minamikaze yori hayaku hayaku hayaku_**

**_Sukooru koete tsuyoku tsuyoku tsuyoku  
Ima koso, ima koso _****_Minna no kodou wo kasaneau iro no hamoni  
Nari yamanai de kirameki wo tomenai de  
Watashitachi ga torimodosu PARADISE  
Kanjiru kodou wo wakiagaru ai no chikara  
Soshite hirogaru yume no pafekuto hamoni'_**

And the zombies went down...

"We got them!"

"So these wing pieces were blocking our music..interesting.." said Noel.

"Let's find Coco and Lucia." said Karen.

"Hey guys!" shouted Lucia and Coco running towards the girls.

"You guys are alright!" said Hanon.

"Of course, my natural beauty is a charm, they said they couldn't hurt a girl as beautiful as me." said Coco and Lucia flicked her on the head. "Owww."

"They had the same wing pieces as Lanhua and when they came off, we were able to defeat them." said Lucia.

"Figures..." said Hanon, Lina, Karen, and Noel. "Coco can be pretty useless sometimes.."

"Hey! That's not true!" said Coco and they argued somewhat the Lucia spoke.

"We better get Lady Bat, that crosser-dresser has a beating or two from me...!" said Lucia cracking her knuckles...

"Why...?" asked Coco.

"Lady Bat...almost...kissed Lucia..." said Hanon.

Coco was silent...Then Noel spoke. "Really...? He did the same too Coco!"

"Noel!" said Coco.

"So, that's why you call him crosser-dresser, huh Coco?" teased Hanon.

"Let's just go beat his butt, already." said Coco.

"Sure, sure Coco..." said Hanon.

**_With the Crosser-dresser (Lady Bat)_**

_Those Mermaids will be mine, they'll never figure out why my pets can't hear their songs, Master Michel will reward me well...AHAHAHA!_ thought Lady Bat. "Those Mermaids will be mine! AHAHA! I win!"

"Really? Think again!~" said Coco.

"Huh?! What!? How is this possible?!" said Lady Bat in shock.

"Well it was rather simple.." said Karen.

"No! Their ears! Your music was blocked!"

"Oh these? They were quite...useless since they break off easily.." said Noel holding out the wing pieces.

"NO! NO! I WON'T HAVE IT!" screamed Lady Bat.

"He's in denial.." said Coco.

"How about we show him, a better way of life." said Lucia.

"Ya!"

**_'Moshimo negai ga kanattara _**  
**_Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no? _**  
**_Ima wa ooki na kono yume ga _**  
**_Kanau made muchuu dakedo _**

**_Tatakau tabi ai no imi o toikakeru _**  
**_Sen no hoshi ga matataita... _**

**_Kitto I'm just Girl! _**  
**_Yume dake de wa ikirarenai _**  
**_Aisareru yokan o kudasai _**  
**_Ima ari no mama no watashi to _**  
**_"Yume no sono saki e"... _**

**_Aoi namima ni yurete iru _**  
**_Shinjitsu ga mienaku naru nara _**  
**_Ima wa kotae o dasanai de _**  
**_Mirai e to isoganai de _**

**_Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou kimi ga iru _**  
**_Sen no kizuna yori fukaku... _**

**_Datte I'm just Girl! _**  
**_Kimi no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru _**  
**_Sonna tsuyosa o onnanoko wa kokoro ni _**  
**_Yadoshite umareru haruka na umi kara _**

**_Kitto yasashiku... _**  
**_Yume no ato ni tsumoru you na _**  
**_Ai dake o mitsumete _**  
**_Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta kotoba wa _**  
**_Hikari o hanatsu yo _**

**_Kitto I'm just Girl! _**  
**_Yume dake de wa ikirarenai _**  
**_Aisareru yokan o kudasai _**  
**_Ima ari no mama no watashi to _**  
**_"Yume no sono saki e... _**  
**_"Yume no sono saki e..'_**

"NO! STOP IT!" shouted Lady Bat covering his ears.

"So, Coco, you ready?" asked Lucia cracking her knuckles in a dark way...

"You bet I am." said Coco also cracking her knuckles in a dark way.

Lady Bat looked at them.."Huh?...?"

"GET HIM!" shouted Lucia and Coco and they beat up Lady Bat pretty bad.

"Y-you Mermaid Princesses a-are c-crazy...!"

"So you want to beat up more?" said Lucia and Coco.

"Or do you want to hear our songs?" asked Hanon, Lina, Karen, and Noel.

"NEITHER!" shouted Lady Bat and he vanished.

"YA! WE BEAT HIM!" cheered the girls. "WE ROCK!"

"Guys, we should head back to Pearl Piari, they're probably worried." said Lina.

"Ok." said everyone and they went.

Unknown to the girls, someone was watching them...


	9. The truth about her engagement

_**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**_

_**Thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_Recap_

_Narrator: The Princesses beat Lady Bat AKA Cross-Dresser,  
but unknown to them, someone was watching them..._

* * *

"Where are they! They could be in danger! W-we have to save them!" said Queen Liliana, she was literally freaking out...

"Lili, the're probably coming home safe and sound." said Queen Leonia(Lina's mom) trying to calm to down.

"I don't kn-"**_*DING*DING*_**

"I'll get it!" shouted Nikora and when she opened it, it was the girls. "Oh thank goodness you girls are here. Aunt Liliana is having a meltdown!"

"MOM! I'm here!" shouted Lucia.

"LUCIA! My little girl! You're safe! You're safe!" said Queen Liliana tightly hugging Lucia.

"I-I'm o-ok M-mom, yo-you're squishing m-me." said Lucia.

"I'm so glad you're safe." said Queen Liliana.

"See Lili, they're safe." said Queen Leonia.

"You were right Lea. You were right." said Queen Liliana still hugging Lucia.

"Um..mom? Onee-chan said you were having a meltdown...You haven't had one since I was 6..." said Lucia.

"You know I worry sometimes..."

"You mean you worry all the time when YOU ARE STRESSED. So why are you stressed?" said Lucia. Queen Liliana looked away. "Mom...?"

"Tray's mother and father...they want to control the entire 7 oceans.."

Lucia eyes were huge, so were Coco's, Hanon's, Lina's, Karen's, and Noel's. "W-why?...?" they all said together.

"They..they want power.." said Queen Liliana.

"T-then w-why am I-I engaged to him?! If his family wants to do that!?"

"Lucia..you're father only agreed so you wouldn't be kidnapped again.." said Queen Liliana with tears.

Lucia's eyes were huge, so were Coco's, Hanon's, Lina's, Karen's, and Noel's. "W-what?!" said Lucia.

"Fourteen years ago...when you were one..Aqua Regina said you were destined for great things..You'd rule the Ocean with the other girls and the ocean would be at peace because you girls are the next Sea Goddesses.." said Queen Liliana.

"WHAT!?" they all said.

"Yes, it's true, you girls are the only ones who can even be Aqua Regina's successors, you have proven yourselves." said Queen Karnela.

"What about Seira? Sara's successor?" asked Coco.

"She too will be a Sea Goddesses, Aqua Regina says she is as powerful as you girls and Sara.." said Queen Choco.

"Why...why is Lucia going to suffer? She'll be stuck with that brat and his traitorous family!" said Karen. Then Nikora spoke.

"We're going to catch their family being traitorous and then the engagement is over and can never be placed upon Lucia or any of you girls or your families unless you girls want to accept it truthfully." said Nikora.

"B-but what if they don't do anything traitorously?" asked Hanon.

"They will."

"How are you so sure?" the girls asked Nikora.

"Simple, Tray is obsessed with Lucia, and his parents are too because of her destiny. So they'll either join Michel or do something on their own again."

"A-again as in kidnapping m-me..?" said Lucia and Nikora nodded. "No, I'll...I'll lose to Kaito forever then.." said Lucia.

"We'll be at your side always!" said Coco and the girls nodded.

"T-thanks guys."

"Also..there's more news..aha.." said Nikora.

"What..?"

"Noel, Coco and Karen are going to attend the same school as you three!"

Lucia, Hanon fainted from the shock and Lina was ghostly like and Noel, Coco and Karen were shocked and were ghostly too..

"Aren't you girls..happy...?" asked Queen Hanonia.

"Aunt Nia...they're shocked and really, really, really happy!" said Nikora trying to convince her.

"Oh yes!" said Queen Choco and the girls came 'back'.

"What...?"

"Prince Tray is also going to attend your school!"

With that said they all fell to the gound with their souls going out and trying to escape...

"Girls...?"

"Aunt CC, they're not happy at all, their souls are trying to leave our world..." said Nikora.

"That's normal, we did the same thing when Tray's mother and father were going to enter our school..." said Queen Choco and the other Queens' nodded too.

"Wow..it's just our family thing to do...I guess..." said Nkora.

"Nikora-san!" shouted Hippo running in.

"What is it Hippo!" said Nikora.

"Madam Taki had a real fortune!" said Hippo and Nikora sweatdropped.

"Hippo is that the important news..?" Nikora said sweatdropping.

"NO! Madam Taki's fortune said Tray would cause more trouble and he did!"

With that said everyone was listening even the Princesses.

"He was trying to get answers about The Panthalassa clan! He was trying innocent mer folks!" said Hippo.

"We've got soem goof evidence." said Nikora.

"Nikora-san!" shouted Tristan.

"Yes?"

"Stupid Prince threatened mer folks he'd give to Michel if they didn't spill about Kaito! He said he's going to kill him because Lucia claims she 'loves' Kaito! He's on like a rampage!" said Tristan.

"Whoa..Onee-chan was _so_ right." said Lucia.

Nikora smirked. "I'm always right."

"Well, what do we do?" asked Noel.

"He said he'd stop if he heard Lucia said she doesn't love Kaito but him.."

Lucia was speechless, wide eyed and pretty pissed off...again...Prince what's his face is totally in t-r-o-u-b-l-e!

"I..I..I" started Lucia.

"What Lucia?" said the girls and Tristan.

"I'M GOING TO MURDER THAT IDIOT PRINCE!" said Lucia and she ran out the door...again...

"L-Lucia...we have to go after her again..." said the girls

"I think I may know where Tray is.." said Tristan.

"Oh, Lucia's already really ahead, c'mon Tristan tell us on the way!" said Coco.

"Ok, see you ladies later." Tristan told the Queens.

"Ok and be careful!"

* * *

"So, where is the Idiot Prince at Tristan?" asked Coco.

"At Lucia's kingdom." said Tristan.

"We have to find Lucia or she might be caught by Michel's servants!" said Noel.

"Don't worry Noel, Lucia knows, she has this instinct when her people are being attacked."

"That's so cool." said Noel.

"You girls probably have it too." said Tristan

"Cool." said Noel

* * *

'I'll stop him. No matter what. I will do it if I have to!' thought Lucia, she was swimming to her kingdom. 'I won't let anyone get hurt.'


	10. Bad day and Good day?

_**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**_

_**Thank you guys who reviewed!**_

_Recap_

_"Stupid Prince threatened mer folks he'd give to Michel if they didn't spill about Kaito! He said he's going to kill him because Lucia claims she 'loves' Kaito! He's on like a rampage!" said Tristan._

_'I'll stop him. No matter what. I will do it if I have to!' thought Lucia, she was swimming to her kingdom. 'I won't let anyone get hurt.'_

* * *

"Ahaha! Now tell me the turth or you'll receive more pain!" shouted Tray madly laughing.

"W-we don't know!"

"Wrong answer!~"

"AHHH! STOP! PLEASE!"

"Tell me everything!" Tray madly raved on.

"Stop right there!" shouted a feminine voice and Tray turned around.

"My, my. Look who just arrived." said Tray with an evil smirk.

* * *

"So Tristan, how will we stop Tray?" asked the girls.

"Well I'm not really sure, Lucia may be the only one to actually stop him."

"That would mean...she'd be in his grasp..." said Noel.

"Tristan sighed. "Yes, that ignorant guy thinks he can get whatever he wants since he is royalty. Even you girls don't think that."

"Thanks Tristan." the girls said.

"Ah, I'm getting more and more popular."boasted Tristan and Coco hit him. "Owww...Coco...Owwwww...Why...Owwwww."

"Lucia's not here to make you quiet, so I'm just gonna do it." said Coco.

"Tristan sighed. "Are you sure you're not related to Lucia?" said Tristan and Coco smacked him again.

"I'm not related to Lucia's family just yet!~"

"No way! Your's and Lucia's kids can't get married! Oh the horror!" said Tristan while imagining it.

"Oh Tristan man up." said Coco.

**_*BOOM*_**

Everyone stopped...

"What was that...?" said Noel.

"It's either Michel's minions or Tray. Either way let's go!"

**_Back with Tray..._**

"My, my, Princess. You came fast." said Tray smirking.

Lucia's face had angry written all over it.

"So how are you-" said Tray but Lucia cut him off.

"Leave my people alone. How dare you hurt them. You will pay the price." Lucia said calmly.

"Well my dear Princess, it was the only way to get valuable information that I require." Tray said smugly.

"Well, it was an unnecessary way. In my Kingdom it is considered a crime, dear _Prince." _Lucia said, she got the Prince good.

"Well Roy-" said Tray but Lucia cut him off again..

"Well, in this Kingdom if Royalty has committed a crime, they shall have a trial." said Lucia. "So you will have a trial or..." said Lucia

"Or what..?"

"Or you and your family calls of the wedding."

"WHAT!?" said Tray outraged.

"I do not wish to marry someone who dares to hurt my people and defies my Kingdom's rules." said Lucia.

"Fine, I shall have a trial if.." started Tray.

"If what...?" asked Lucia.

"If you tell me that you are not in love with a human boy or Panthasala boy..." said Tray.

Lucia's face went blank and her heart was completely gone..."N..Ye...Why?"

"You're mine and only mine." Tray whispered into Lucia's ear.

"LUCIA!" Tristan and the girls yelled but Lucia didn't seem to hear it.

'Leave her alone!" shouted Coco.

"It seems your bride maids are here, my bride." Tray whispered,smirked, and left.

"Lucia!" the girls shouted again but Lucia just flowed to the bottom.

"Lucia! Lucia! Lucia!" shouted Coco.

"She's not answering!"

When the girls and Tristan reached her...Lucia looked broken..

"Lucia, blink once if you can hear me. Slap Tristan if you like too." said Noel.

"Noel!~~"

"Sorry, but she enjoys slapping you..ahaha.." said Noel, but Lucia didn't answer. Noel sighed. "This isn't good."

"What's happened to Lucia?!" Tristan asked in alarm with the girls.

"She's in a state a mental shock that I think broke her heart's last remaining piece..." said Noel. "Our Lucia is gone for now, once she wakes up..she'll be a new...Lucia...I believe."

Lucia was lying down, her eyes blank, her face had no emotion, she looked like a statue that lost its smile...

"No! We can't lose Lucia!" said Coco with tears. "How can we save her! We can't lose her too!"

Hanon, Lina, Karen started crying too.. "Noel...we can't lose Lucia..too."

"I know.." said Noel with tears now too.

Tristan sighed and called for a group hug and proposed an idea.

"I think we can still save her."

"How...?"

"Just sing..all together with happiness." said Tristan.

"How can we sing with happiness if everything is anything but happiness?"

Tristan smiled. "Lucia would want you girls to smile right?" All the girls nodded. "So sing together. It makes you smile and happy right?"

"Yes..." So they all decided to sing.

**_"Moshi mo negai ga kanattara _**

**_Sono saki ni nani ga matteru no? _**  
**_Ima wa ooki na kono YUME ga kanau made muchuu dakedo _**

**_Tatakau tabi ai no imi wo toikakeru _**  
**_Sen no hoshi ga matataita.. _**

**_Kitto I"m just Girl! _**  
**_YUME dake de wa ikirarenai _**  
**_Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai _**  
**_Ima ari no mama no watashi to _**  
**_"Yume no sono saki he"... _**

**_Aoi namima ni yurete iru _**  
**_Shinjitsu ga mienakunaru nara _**  
**_Ima wa kotae wo dasanaide mirai he to isoganaide _**

The girls with happiness and Lucia's eyes weren't blank and her face regained emotion and she saw the girls singing and wondered what happened but all she knew that was Hanon, Lina, Karen, Coco, and Noel were singing even more beautifully, she had no clue why...

**_Tsukarehateta yoru ni omou KIMI ga iru _**

**_Sen no kizuna yori fukaku..._**

**_Datte I'm just girl! _**  
**_KIMI no ai ni tsutsumaretara sekaijuu aiseru _**  
**_Sonna tsuyosa wo onna no ko wa kokoro ni _**  
**_Yado shite umareru haruka na umi kara_**

**_Kitto yasashiku... _**  
**_YUME no ato ni tsumoru you na ai dake wo mitsumete _**  
**_Sotto sunao ni tsutaerareta KOTOBA wa HIKARI wo hanatsu yo_**

**_Kitto I'm just girl! _**  
**_YUME dake de wa ikirarenai _**  
**_Ai sareru yokan wo kudasai _**  
**_Ima ari no mama no watashi to _**  
**_Yume no sono saki he... _**  
**_Yume no sono saki he"..._**

"That was amazing guys." said Lucia.

"Lu...cia...?"

"Um...guys...?"

"LUCIA!" the girls said and swam over to her and hugged fiercely. "YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

"Ya, it seems like it and don't scream." said Lucia.

"We thought we lost you." said Coco.

"It was scary! Noel said you would've become a different Lucia. We probably couldn't handle another Lucia if we still can't handle this version of you!" exclaimed Hanon.

Lucia looked at Hanon with a blank face. "Thanks Hanon."

"Also what did Tray tell you? Did he harm you?"asked Lina.

"No, but he harmed a lot merfolks here. He's in trouble." said Lucia smirking.

"Lucia's smirking! RUN FOR IT!" said Tristan and Lucia hit him and so did Coco. "I'm serious, you two are long lost sisters for sure."

"Anyways let's go home."

* * *

_Hope you liked it! Stay tuned for the next chapter!_


	11. That day

_**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**_

_**Thanks to everyone!**_

* * *

Last with our Princesses, Tray was destroying or terrorizing Lucia's kingdom and Lucia told Tray he must have a trial if he wants to still be Lucia's future husband...So the girls await for Tray's trial...

"Prince Singh Tryon, of the Japanese Sea, you have been sentenced to 100 days of community service and you will have very little contact with our Princess Lucia. You shall only be able to talk to her is when your 100 days are over." The Judge said. "It is final, do you accept?"

"Yes I do..." said Tray..

'We've got 100 days to get Lucia back with Kaito and for Tray and his family to break another law...' thought the girls.

"C'mon girls, let's go!" said Lucia.

"Wow, I can't believe that.." said Coco.

"Why?" asked Lucia.

"Tray won't be able to stay away from his_ 'bride'._ Coco teased.

"Coco!" Lucia said.

"It had to be said!"

"Fine.."

"Also, we're starting Human School...I wonder how that'll be.." said Coco.

"Terrible.."said Lucia.

"Why? I am the best person ever."

"More like the nosiest." said Karen.

"Also the weirdest!" Lucia threw in.

"Guys!"

"Ahahahahaha." laughed the others.

Coco just pouted and kept on walking...

**_Later on...~_**

"Ok girls.." started Nikora. "You three will be starting Human School too, so I must lay out the rules." So Nikora took them the rules and such..

"Wow..Nikora-san, you have too many rules." sighed Coco.

"It's to keep you girls safe." said Nikora nodding.

"I-I see.." said Coco.

"You girls will be starting school in two days, so Lucia, Hanon, and Lina shall help you three out." said Nikora

"Ok Nikora-san. Later!" said Noel. "Let's go.." And off they went..

Nikora sighed, she hoped the six of them would be safe.

**_X_**

"Yup, Nikora told us." said Karen.

"Ah, you three are starting Human School, just hop you guys don't end up like Lucia." said Hanon.

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean!"

"Everything."

"Don't worry..we'll try hard." said Noel. "Also Nikora said to be careful. Have they ever attacked at the school?"

They thought for a moment. "No, not really.."

"Well, we're safe there..maybe..sorta." said Karen.

"Don't worry, the students there are nice." said Lina.

"Ya and watch out for the guys there, they constantly try to pick up girls." said Hanon.

"Interesting." said Coco. "Why don't you try it Noel."

"Coco!~"

"Wait...Lucia.." started Hanon.

"What?"

"You need to train!"

"Why...?" asked Lucia.

"You signed up to be in the talent show!"

"Oh ya, I know."

"We must get you ready!" Hanon was freaking out.

"We'll help!" Coco suggested.

"We'll do this and that! Also..." Hanon went on and on and so did Coco and Lucia starting freaking out because she might not make it to the day the Talent show is going to be held.

"I'm going to die.." mumbled Lucia.


	12. That Song and News

_**The Pink Mermaid's Sorrow**_

_**Thanks to everyone!**_

* * *

"La la laaa!"

"NO! Again!"

"LA LA LA LA LAAAAH!_!_"

Hanon sighed. "It's no use. Lucia sucks."

Lucia glared at Hanon. "You're..the..one...who's...wrecking..my..voice.." said Lucia in between breaths.

"No, no. You'll lose Lucia."

"We'll...see...Hanon."

Then Lucia and Hanon had a glare off...

"Ok then, let's go eat!" proposed Lina.

"Ya!" said Coco. "I want pudding!"

"Ah, me too!" chimed in Hanon and the girls went to eat.

"How was practice?" asked Nikora.

"TERRIBLE." answered Lucia.

"Lucia was terrible. She couldn't sing like how I wanted her too!" whined Hanon.

"It's not my fault! yelled Lucia.

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

Lucia and Hanon were yelling at each other and the girls and Nikora sighed...

"Fine! I'll show you Hanon!"

"Fine!"

**_Later at Night..._**

"I'll show her..." mumbled Lucia sitting on her bed... "I'll definitely win."

_"La la la lah...We'll stand together and fight together...Never give up that eternal hope..."_

Lucia got up from her bed and went to the window. "I...I know..that voice.."

_"Love yourself, love your life and keep going, never give up.."_

"Why is that voice so familiar?" Lucia asked herself. "Maybe I should..ask..call out to the voice...Sounds..ok...Hey!" yelled Lucia and the person simply said..

_"You're my perfect little angel!"_

"Perfect little Angel? I..I..I know that! Hey w-she disappeared..." Lucia said. "Her..her song was beautiful..so..it's so familiar..why?"

"Lucia!" called Nikora.

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow I'll be out for the whole day, so stay home please!"

"Hmm...ok Onee-chan!"

"Thank you!~"

"I guess I could practice for the show. But which song...Maybe that Perfect Angel one..." Lucia said to herself. "I wish I knew the lyrics.."

Then Hippo came into Lucia's room. "Lucia-san!"

"Yes Hippo? Anything wrong?"

"This is for you." said Hippo holding a box.

Lucia looked at Hippo..."What is it..?"

"It's from Queen Liliana-sama."

"From Mom? Ok..."

"Queen Liliana-sama said it was something from when you were very young.."

"Ok, thanks Hippo."

Lucia took the box and opened it. "It's..it's my old music player.." Lucia smiled.."Thank you Mom..."

_"Hopes and Dreams are alive in your Burning soul.  
Never givin' in, always breaking down those walls  
That're in your way. You're always smilin', tryin'  
Refusin' to give up. You're so special and you  
Never forget who you are..La la la la lah la lah.."_

_"You always stand up, stand out, speak up..  
And most importantly NEVER GIVE UP!  
And in the end you always remember that  
__You're my perfect little angel!"_

Lucia smiled to herself and thought.___ Mom, you always knew I adored this song because I loved being your perfect little girl._

**___Next Day..._**

"La la la lah la lah. You're always gonna be with me, and we'll always be together in heart!" sang Lucia and she sound A-MA-ZING!

"Girls did you hear that!?" said Hanon.

"Was that Lucia!?" said the others.

"L-Lucia, are you alright?" the girls asked Lucia.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. Actually I feel amazing."

"You...you ready for the..the talent show..?"

"Well, I think so. I've got a very special song."

"I-I see."

"So..how is that idiot prince doing?"

Coco snickered. "I heard your people are treating him so 'well' that he's learning not to harm others again."

Lucia laughed. "Really now. I hope they 'treat' even more well."

"Yup!"

"Everyone!" shouted Hippo.

"What's wrong Hippo?!"

"Bad news! Bad news!"

The girls looked at each other..

**_At Lucia's Kingdom..._**

"Aunt Lili, are you sure with this decision?" asked Nikora.

Queen Liliana sighed. "No, but the rules say so..so we must abide..."

"I see...Lucia will be..I'm not really sure.."

"Nikora, I'm sure right now she's smiling from inside and outside."

"Aunt Lili, how are you so sure?"

"My Perfect Little Angel."

"Oh. She's for sure smiling now." said Nikora, smiling too now.

"Yes, her voice, I can hear the beautiful melody."

**_X_**

"He's...WHAT!?" shrieked Coco, Hanon, Lina, Noel, and Karen.

"Tray is being released quite soon."

"WHY!?"

"Yes, the judges said Tray was better. He apologized and the people said said he was doing better.."

"No.." Lucia whispered

"I'm sorry Lucia-san.."

Lucia smiled brightly. "Who cares!"

"WHAT!?" said Coco, Hanon, Lina, Noel, Karen and Hippo surprised.

Lucia smiled devilishly. "We can make his life so terrible, he'll never marry me, or any of us."

"Ooo, you're so bad!" said Coco high-fiving Lucia.

"Sounds perfect." said Hanon.

"We can shove him into a mud pit." said Karen.

"Or animal pit." said Noel.

"Or into the worst thing ever." said Lina.

"What?"

"He doesn't like sea snakes right?"

"Ya.."

"So we'll make sure he get's stuck with land snakes!"

"YA!"

"P-princesses c-can b-be sc-scary." gulped Hippo while the girls cheered.

"Yo Hippo!" said Tristan.

"Tristan-san you're back."

"Ya, I've got some good news."

"What is it?"

"Our dear 'Prince' can't take anymore community service, so he's house arrested."

"Lucia-san will be soo happy!"

"Yup."

* * *

**_This is the real Ch. 12_**


End file.
